Skins
Skins (stylized as skins) is a Canadian teen drama on ETV created by television duo Cristin Pierson and Tyron Estes. The series follows the lives of a group of teenagers through the two years of sixth form. On December 17, 2018, it was announced by ETV that the series was cancelled after one season. The cancellation came as a shock to many, as the show had performed well with the audiences. Following the cancellation, the series became the number one trending topic on and was defended by many high-profile celebrities. However, on the morning of December 24, 2018, ETV announced that the series was renewed for a second season after all, explaining that the cancellation was a in order to see in what numbers the fans would support the series. It was confirmed on January 15, 2019, that the second season would consist of 13 episodes and mark the final season for the current ensemble. Additionally, it was confirmed that "some characters would return in the third season, in some shape or form." On May 5, 2025, series creator Tyron Estes announced following speculation that the seventh season would be "the last for the meanwhile." It was later confirmed by ETV that Skins would take a one-year hiatus before returning with a new staff team, with both Pierson and Estes sitting as EPs. On July 16, 2025, ETV announced that they would transfer the series to its sister streaming channel, Now. Estes also stated that, "For seven seasons, skins has received critical and ratings success, and has kept its modernity with new writers and cast members. Moving the series to Now was thought as the best option moving forward to transpire the series to the modern age of television. We hope you will enjoy this new format of transmitting the series to the public audience." On June 22, 2026, ETV announced that all 10 episodes of the eighth season would premiere January 11, 2027. A five-minute trailer was released on September 21, 2026. On November 16, 2026, ETV announced that alongside the series premiering all at once on Now, that it would also air on a weekly basis from January 4, 2027, one week prior to the international release. On January 4, 2029, Now announced in corroboration with Pierson and Estes that the series would be ending after its just-renewed eleventh season, with an option for a twelfth season to conclude the storylines of the third, fourth and fifth generations.aaaaaa Estes stated, "We've managed to bring 5 generations of characters, something which we never would have thought be possible, back in the day. While continued success did give us the option to keep the series going, it would not be in our best interest to "milk" it out or run out of ideas. How far we were able to go with skins was great, and as such, we hope you will stay tuned with us for the last ever generation of skins."a On January 5, 2029, ETV announced that for the first time ever, they would opt out of broadcasting the series, but would still broadcast the premiere one week earlier.a On January 24, 2030, Estes stated, "Since bringing back the first two generations (and before), we've had 3 generations. As much as we would like to bring them back once more, it simply would not be in our best interest to continue storylines which belong to other crew members, whom are currently unavailable due to work on other projects. Additionally, we just finished 1 generation, and bringing them back 1 year later would be too cliche for our series. As such, a twelfth and final season will be awaiting us, no matter how long it takes..."a Estes later stated and revealed in 2032, that other crew members had already begun working on the concluding storylines for their generations, in the past few months.aa Estes also subsequently confirmed that he was wrapping up with the writing of the third generation characters.a However, when asked about a premiere, Estes stated that "a 2033 release would not be very realistic."a Media reported in the later months that Estes "was no longer able to talk about information on the 12th season, due to an upcoming Now announcement."a On January 21, 2033, ETV and Now co-announced that a twelfth season of Skins had been ordered, with the season split into 3 parts each consisting of 10 episodes, to be aired throughout 2034.aaaa ETV subsequently confirmed that all 30 episodes would also air on its network, with the first 3 episodes of the first part of the season exclusively airing on the network before the international release.aa On May 12, 2033, Now confirmed that after lengthy conversations with producers, that they would order a spin-off to series.aaa However, it was not confirmed whether it would spin-off the third, fourth or fifth generation.a On May 19, 2033, Pierson stated that "it was never stated that it would not spin-off the first or second generation," causing speculation that thea It was subsequently confirmed that characters from the first two generations "could make natural appearances."a On June 17, 2033, Now confirmed that the series finale would be "a feature-length school reunion episode, giving the series an epic end and closure."a Some characters could return beforehand in minor guest or recurring roles prior to their regular role in the finale.a Cast and characters 'Main' * as Missy Guerin * as Drew Cornell * as Ivette "Iva" Heimes * as Lynda Alves * as Ralph Ulrich * as Ned Calloway (1 episode) * as Katia Goncalves * (seasons 3–4)aaa * as Elayne (seasons 4–6; guest 7)aaaaa * Sophie Simnett (season 8)a * as a teacher? (recurring season 10; 11–12)aaaa 'Recurring' * as Ellie Guerin (season 2) * Quinn Cooke as TBA (season 2) * (seasons 1-4) * (seasons 5-6) Episodes 'Season 1 (2018)' 'Season 2 (2019)' Production Following the cancellation stunt, ETV announced on the morning of December 24, 2018 that the series was renewed for a second season.a It was confirmed on January 15, 2019, that the second season would consist of 13 episodes and mark the final season for the current ensemble, regardless if the series were to be renewed or not.aa Additionally, it was confirmed that "some characters would return in the third season, in some shape or form," should the series be renewed.a On June 13, 2019, it was confirmed that the second season would be upped to contain 13 episodes.a On November 29, 2019, ETV announced that the series was renewed for a third and forth season, both consisting of 13 episodes.aaa An executive also explained, "Being one of our top dramas, we believe that a two-season renewal will make it easier for the cast and crew, knowing that their time on the series is guaranteed."a After the exits from the showrunners, ETV confirmed that they were in the process of searching for a new crew.aa On January 24, 2022, ETV announced that the series was renewed for a fifth season consisting of 10 episodes, and also teased the announcement of the new crew.aaaa On August 15, 2022, ETV confirmed that the series was renewed for a sixth season, ahead of the fifth season premiere.aa It was later confirmed by producers that it would once again contain 10 episodes. On February 11, 2027, Now announced that the series would be renewed for a ninth season consisting of 10 episodes.a On February 26, 2027, ETV confirmed they would continue with their broadcast of the series for the ninth season.a On March 7, 2028, Now announced that the series would be renewed for a tenth season.a Executive producer and creator Tyron Estes, stated, "There are two eras that could now be revisited, which has led to speculation. Considering the nature of different working crews, channels, it would be more difficult then the season, which was only based off 1 crew. Perhaps in the future, these generations could be revisited, in some way or another."a Estes also confirmed that the series would retain the same format with Now, with the 10th season bring a new cast.a Showrunners Cristin Pierson and Tyron Estes served as the showrunners, writers, directors in the first four seasons. Tyron Estes announced that he would step down from the series following the fourth season to pursue other projects, but stated that he "was proud to be a part of the show for four years, and would hope to come back." His announcement was followed by Pierson's, who said "he would miss directing the series." Pierson, however, had originally planned to stay but later changed his mind. ETV therefore announced that they would be searching for a new showrunner, as well as a team of writers and directors to continue the series with the third generation. Casting was announced to join the second season in a recurring role as Eliie Guerin, the sister of lead Missy Guerin. She was confirmed to be returning for the third season, but without any of her castmates. See also * List of original programs broadcast by ETV